N/A
There is a need in the electronics industry to carefully handle substrates in a mechanized manner. The term substrate includes such devices as semiconductor wafers, liquid crystal displays, flat panel displays, disk drives, and the like. Substrates are typically stored and transported in a substrate carrier. As its name implies, the term substrate carrier refers to a device that holds a set of substrates. The electronics industry utilizes a variety of substrate carriers, which are referenced by different names. For example, a substrate carrier includes a cassette, which is an open structure that holds one or more substrates. A substrate carrier also includes a box, which is a protective portable container for a cassette and/or substrates. A substrate carrier also includes a xe2x80x9cpodxe2x80x9d, which is a box having a standard mechanical interface defined by an industry standard. The electronics industry also utilizes substrate carriers in the form of xe2x80x9cFOUPsxe2x80x9d (Front Opening Unified Pods), which are boxes or pods used to transport and store 300 mm semiconductor wafers.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art substrate processing system 10. A substrate carrier 20 is positioned on a load port 22 via a kinematic coupling 24. A substrate carrier door 26 positioned on the substrate carrier 20 provides access to a substrate transport chamber or module 30, which typically is environmentally controlled. The chamber 30 is sealed by a port door 31. The carrier door 26 couples to the port door 31, so that any particles on the external surface of either door are trapped between the door. A robot 32 is positioned within the substrate transport module 30. The robot 32 is used to remove and insert substrates 33 into the substrate carrier 20 after the substrate carrier door 26 has been removed. The robot 32 moves the substrates 33 to different substrate stations 34 where they are processed in accordance with known techniques.
The Semiconductor Equipment Manufacturing Industry (SEMI) has adopted a number of standards that define acceptable configurations for semiconductor processing equipment. These SEMI standards define configurations for the kinematic coupling 24, substrate carrier door 26, pods, FOUPS, and other substrate carriers, and the latching mechanism between the carrier door 26 and the port door 31.
A door handler 36 is used in the prior art to remove a substrate carrier door 26 and port door 31 latched together. The door handler 36 is controlled by door handler control electronics 38. The door handler 36 and door handler control electronics 38 constitute dedicated devices that serve the purpose of removing the substrate carrier door 26 coupled to the port door 31. They also act as the interface between the factory automation system and the tool, and communicate status to the tool and/or fab host. These devices add considerable expense and complexity to a substrate processing system 10. This expense and complexity is compounded in the case where the substrate transport module 30 has multiple load ports 22, each of which requires a separate door handler 36 and associated door handler electronics 38.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a substrate transport system 10 that does not require multiple door handles 36 and associated door handler electronics 38. Ideally, such a system would remain largely compliant with relevant SEMI standards.
The apparatus of the invention includes a substrate transport system that may be employed with a substrate transport chamber or module, which typically is environmentally controlled. A robot is positioned within the substrate transport chamber or transport module. A drive mechanism is connected to the robot. A door interface mechanism is attached to the drive mechanism and includes a door key control assembly operative to manipulate one or, more typically, two door keys. The drive mechanism provides mechanical control of the door key control assembly such that the door key or keys are manipulated to couple a substrate carrier door to a port door and release the substrate carrier door from the substrate. The drive mechanism is further operative to place the coupled doors in a storage location within the chamber or module. The drive mechanism may also include a substrate handling paddle, thereby allowing the robot to transport substrates within the substrate chamber or module.
The method of the invention includes the step of removing a substrate carrier door coupled to the port door from a substrate carrier with a substrate carrier door removal device positioned on a robot. The robot is then operated to store the coupled substrate carrier door and port door. Alternatively, the robot can carry the coupled doors with it. Subsequently, the robot is manipulated to transport a substrate positioned within the substrate carrier to a substrate processing or transport station or another loading station.
The system of the invention eliminates the need for dedicated door handlers and associated door handler electronics. Advantageously, the system can be constructed in accordance with relevant SEMI standards.